memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet General Orders and Regulations
General Orders * General Order 1: Better known as the Prime Directive. Supersedes all other laws and directives, with the exception of the Omega Directive. * General Order 4: Said to be the only death penalty left on the books. (TOS: "Turnabout Intruder") ::This contradicts General Order 7 below, which is also said to be the only death penalty left. If relations with the Talosians have not changed, it could be this new General Order might have been made to include other planets that might be a threat to the Federation like Talos IV. It is also possible that in "Turnabout Intruder," Chekov misspoke. ::According to the CD-ROM game Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC), the USS Enterprise computer states General Order 4 is sometimes confused with General Order 7. * General Order 6: If all life aboard a Federation Starship has perished, the ship will self-destruct within twenty-four hours to protect other ships from potential hazards within. (TAS: "Albatross") :: This order is contradicted by the episodes TOS: "The Omega Glory" and TNG: "Unnatural Selection". * 'General Order 7:' No vessel under any condition, emergency or otherwise, is to visit Talos IV. :This is also said to be the only death penalty left in the United Federation of Planets. (TOS: "The Menagerie") ::''This order must have been rescinded for General Order 4 which is also the only death penalty left on the books. As noted above, Chekov may have also misspoke in "Turnabout Intruder." ::According to the CD-ROM game Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC), the USS Enterprise computer states General Order 7, and the death penalty associated with it, more generally refers to high treason. * General Order 12: On the approach of any vessel, when communications have not been established... (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) ::Saavik was interrupted before completing the quotation of the order, but it is implied that the ship is supposed to take a defensive posture when faced with a noncommunicative ship. * General Order 15: No flag officer shall beam into a hazardous area without armed escort. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) ::Kirk stated there was no such regulation, although this was likely intended simply to discourage Saavik. * General Order 24: An order to destroy all life on an entire planet. This order has been given by Captain Garth (Antos IV) and Captain James T Kirk (Eminiar VII). On neither occasion was the order actually fulfilled. (TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon", "Whom Gods Destroy") ::Garth may have explained the spirit of the order when he suggested he gave the order because, "I could say they were actively hostile towards the Federation." * General Order 104: Section B (Paragragh 1A) allows a ranking officer to take command of any Starfleet vessel. Section C allows the Chief Medical Officer of a starship to relieve the commanding officer of duty if he has evidence that proves that he is unfit for duty. (TOS: "The Doomsday Machine"; ENT: "Hatchery") Starfleet Directives * Directive 010: "Before engaging alien species in battle, any and all attempts to make first contact and achieve nonmilitary resolution must be made." (VOY: "In the Flesh") * Directive 101: Any individual accused of murder does not have to answer any questions. (VOY: "Meld") * Tactical Directive 36: "The captain will not engage a hostile force without the protection of a security officer." (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Part I") * Prime Directive * Omega Directive * Temporal Prime Directive Starfleet Orders * Starfleet Order 2: Starfleet regulation against the taking of intelligent life. (TAS: "One of Our Planets is Missing") * Starfleet Order 2005: Orders the destruction of a Starship by allowing Matter/Antimatter to mix in an uncontrolled manner. This is a last resort for a captain that allows him/her to prevent their ship or crew from falling into enemy hands. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) * Special Order 66715: Federation order that states: "has the authority to neutralize security threats to Deep Space 9 by any means necessary". (DS9: "Inquisition") Starfleet Regulations * Regulation 3 (Paragraph 12): In the event of imminent destruction, a Starfleet Captain is authorized to preserve the lives of his crew by any justifiable means. (VOY: "Equinox, Part I"). * Regulation 6.57: At least two staff officers to be present during any treaty or contract negotiations. (TNG: "When the Bough Breaks") :This regulation was actually a fictional regulation made up by Jean-Luc Picard to allow Beverly Crusher to beam down to Aldea with him. * Regulation 7 (Paragraph 4): An officer must consider himself under arrest, unless in the presence of the most senior fellow officers presently available, the officers must give satisfactory answer to those charges.... (TOS:"The Omega Glory") * Regulation 46A: If transmissions are being monitored during battle, no uncoded messages on an open channel. (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) * Regulation 157, Section 3 (Paragraph 18): Starfleet officers shall take all necessary precautions to minimize any participation in historical events. (DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") * Regulation 191 (Article 14): In a combat situation involving more than one ship, command falls to the vessel with tactical superiority. (VOY: "Equinox, Part I") * Procedure Q: If a state of deep hostility exists, a landing party is to beam down fully armed and ready for any kind of trouble. (TOS: "Bread and Circuses") Starfleet Away Team Guidelines * Medical Emergency on Alien Terrain: "It is recommended to keep an open com-channel at all times." (VOY: "Macrocosm") * "Specifically forbid the transport of unknown infectious agents onto a starship without establishing containment and eradication protocols." (VOY: "Macrocosm") Starfleet Security Protocols * Protocol 28 (Subsection D): "In the event of hostile alien takeover the EMH is to deactivate and wait for rescue." (VOY: "Message in a Bottle") Starfleet/Federation Codes Code 1: also known as the War Code. Indicates that the Federation is either currently or imminently to be engaged in open warfare with a hostile power. The code requires all Starfleet personnel within the affected area to immediately assume a 'war' footing or posture. It is also colloquially known as "Defense Alert".(TOS: "Errand of Mercy", "The Trouble with Tribbles") Code 7-10: a "quarantine code". No Starfleet or Federation-registered starship is to approach a system or vessel broadcasting Code 7-10. (TOS: "A Taste of Armageddon") Code 47: an ultra-secure communications protocol. So secure that all traces of a Code 47 tranmission or communication are automatically wiped from all computer records. (TNG: "Conspiracy") Non-Specific Regulations Health Related * "All research personnel on alien planets are required to have their health certified by a starship surgeon at one-year intervals." (TOS: "The Man Trap") * "The ship's surgeon will require a full examination of any crew member that he has doubts about, including the Captain." (TOS: "Turnabout Intruder") * "Nothing shall be beamed aboard until danger of contamination has been eliminated". (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, VOY: "Macrocosm") * "The Chief Medical Officer outranks the captain in health matters." (VOY: "Persistence of Vision", et al.) **A captain cannot order a doctor to violate Doctor-Patient Confidentiality, except in situations of ship security. (VOY: "Fury") * "All Starfleet personnel must obtain authorization from their C.O. as well as clearance from their medical officer before initiating an intimate relationship with an alien species." (VOY: "The Disease") Miscellaneous * "Ground combat personnel are to rotate off the front lines every ninety days." (DS9: "The Siege of AR-558") * "Striking a fellow officer is a court-martial offense." (TOS: "This Side of Paradise"; VOY: "Parallax") Apocrypha UFP Regulation 342-188564.3 (Paragraph 3): A class-3 biohazard alert. All personnel not part of a Biohazard Response Team is to stay away from any site broadcasting such an alert. (TOS: Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (PC), Episode 3: "Love's Labor Jeopardized") Category:Legal documents de:Direktiven der Föderation